Technicolor
by Paper Lilly Webs
Summary: -The fey dancing through the trees, Whispering sonnets to the trees. They long for man, for the taste of sweat, They lure you in to make the mind forget.- ('Couldn't find a good picture; please excuse)


**A/N**: I wrote this in ten minutes while listening to Technicolor by Madeon. I dare you to enjoy the absolute clusterfuck this is.

I'll get to updating _Runners_ soon.

~Webs

* * *

You never thought you'd love the sound of beads clicking against each other, echoed by the sounds of the surrounding forest. You never thought you'd love the chirping, bubbling laugh that choruses with the birds flitting through the trees.

You never thought you'd become so entranced with calloused feet spinning on dew-kissed grass, or feathers knotted in raven-black hair that waltzes with the wind in time with bare hips that move with a mind of their own.

God, you'd never thought you'd be able to follow so easily, smile so easily, keep up with him so easily as he pulls you so far into the forest, you'll never find your way back out.

Half of you thinks that's his intention, half of you even hopes that, but none of you can find reason to care, stepping so close to him you can feel his heartbeat, his echoing laugh of absolute glee. You know you know him from somewhere, but you doubt you'll ever care enough to figure why, content with pulling the sinews of his body as close as you possibly can.

Your lips pull into a grin so easily as he pulls away, you wonder if you'd ever had control over your expression, or if the dappled light of the paradise around you brings out a side of you you'd never known you loved.

He pulls away from you, smile tugging at the red stripes of paint on his cheeks, and laces his fingers with yours, pulling you further into the forest, further into the enclosure of oak, and cherry, and willow, feet dancing backwards through a ring of mushrooms. You barely register the icy chill of stream water slipping between your bare toes, or wind tickling across your ribs, something you were sure you'd had covered with your hoodie not ten minutes ago.

But then he flashes you the brightest smile you've ever seen, his slender body bending between two hazelnut trees with his jutting hipbones swishing the strings of beads around the bark as he continues leading you with cream-soft hands, and you forget why it mattered.

You almost trip in your haste to catch up, pulling a chirruping giggle from his toned chest as he turns around again to speed up, letting your eyes tear down the zipper his spine makes between his shoulderblades and ribs, rosy at the peak of each vertebra.

You'd never thought you'd find perfection in a routine walk through woods you'd lived next to since you were a child, you'd never even begin to suspect you'd feel your heart pound like a landslide in your chest as an olive-toned smile is thrown over a shoulder at you.

It never even crossed your mind you'd find yourself willing to give up absolutely everything to someone you could very well be imagining, or that you'd be so willing to discard everything that made you human so that perhaps one day you'd match the apparition you follow.

Fingers capering across your freckles pulls you back to find him once again leading you as he cavorts backwards, the pads of his fingers flitting over your skin before you dart a grinning kiss to his palm. His eyes crinkle at the edges like sparrows' feet as he laughs again, hand caressing down to your chest and pressing flat over your heart.

You feel something tug, and hear him giggle again, pulling his hand away completely to reach up and untwist a red-speckled feather from a lock of his hair. You stand perfectly still as he twists it into a lock of your own, nodding in satisfaction before he presses his soft as satin lips to your temple; you grin at the way he has to stand on the very tip of his toes to do so.

His lips travel down across your cheek, your heart stuttering in your chest in ways that probably aren't healthy as you close your eyes. You feel his honeysuckle breath make its way to your lips, before he's kissing you breathless, pulling you so far in, so deep, you lose all bearing and all need for such, fingers knotting around his hips and deciding you were never a human of the outside world.

He lured you here, it's true, but every thought of why dissolves with the heady sigh he breathes across your lips.

* * *

**A/N**: If you understood anything that was going on, I give you ten virtual cookies. I am so sorry that this was a thing I made.

~Webs


End file.
